This Little Life of Mine
by Will Go Down With The Ship
Summary: Demigods rejoice, Gaea has been defeated, Camp Jupiter and Camp Half Blood have united, and the world is at peace. The Six have returned home safely and now the Gods are granting their rewards. So, why can't Jason shake the feeling of something odd about the sudden good fortune? As always rated for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey, Guess what? First serious story. Yes it's M. No there isn't much humor. Serious faced Ryan activated. Any who enjoy the story._

_For my lovely sister who shared this idea with me when she herself could not put it into words._

The Argo landed with a mighty thud in the middle of Camp Half Blood.

"Everyone ready?" Leo called ready to open the hatch.

"Ready." Percy said taking Annabeth's hand. She smiled at him before nodding.

"Let's get this over with." Jason side patting his sword just in case.

"Downer much?" Annabeth laughed.

"I prefer the term realist." He smiled back.

Hazel and Frank gave their approving glances to Leo who promptly opened the hatch.

They were greeted with cheers. Ancient languages were spat in excitement.

"Three cheers for our heroes!" Demigods called out in glee. They'd did it. Their Six saviors had defeated Gaea. Who would have though it? The Six sure didn't believe it. They hardly even remembered it.

"Jason!" The Romans shouted embracing their missing leader. Reyna smacked him as greeting.

"I could just about kill you for all the trouble you've caused me! What's the big idea!? Leaving me all by myself to be the sole Praetor!"

"I didn't quite have a choice." He laughed.

"Oh, you're laughing now!" She slapped him again, "Remind me to beat you to a living pulp later."

"After coffee?" He asked. She again slapped him but agreed to coffee later.

Percy and Annabeth were raised high on the shoulders of their friends. The Greeks loudly sang 'Fore he and she's a jolly good fellow!'

Leo was embraced by his Cabin tossed between friends.

Hazel and Frank were patted on the back, cheered for their victories.

"Heroes." Chiron said gathering each demigods attention, "You have fought long and hard for the days of peace. This day, that goal has been obtained." Cheers so loud deafness would fall on any random by passer commenced, "Though we know peace is never permanent we celebrate all that we've won. Tonight we shall celebrate our victories." Again the camps cheered. They cheered as one camp.

That night as the celebration roared through Long Island the Six demigods were exalted. Saviors of the world. The mightiest heroes of all. Anyone within ten miles could hear the celebration. The mortals just assumed it was some kind of summer frat party.

The celebration lasted an entire week. Singing and dancing. Feasts and frivolities. They had won, actually won. The war between them was over.

Many of the demigods asked the Six what happened. How they won. The Six gave the same response. The battle was so fierce they hardly remembered it. They only knew it was a miracle they came out with their lives.

Only Jason found this odd. He heard Percy and Annabeth answering a few questions from two very eager daughters of Athena.

"And we ran, we ran until we were all safely on the Argo." Annabeth smiled at the young girls, "That's all I can really tell you."

Jason didn't remember running. He remembered being pried out of battle. He suddenly remembered pain, not physical pain, but pain nonetheless. Something shattering inside of him. Like making a decision he didn't consent to.

"Hey." Percy greeted, "Roman."

"Yes, Greek?"

"Oh you stop that." Annabeth laughed.

"He started it." Jason claimed.

Percy laughed, "Seriously though. The gods have asked for a meeting. Next week, Friday."

"I'll be there." He promised.

"You better." Percy took his girlfriend back toward Cabin Three.

Reyna walked up behind Jason and kicked the back of his knees. He, on instinct, turned around and grabbed her.

"Calm down." She laughed, knowing fully well his grasp was friendly. "Ready for coffee?"

"Yeah. Let's go." He said following her to the Mess Hall. When they sat down Reyna started talking. She filled him in on all he missed while he was gone. She fed him memories that Juno had stolen. He listened patiently. He nodded and laughed when the stories called for it.

As Reyna finished her story she asked him a much dreaded question.

"What happened while you were fighting Gaea? I want to hear it from you." Her hands grabbed his. Rough from holding a sword.

"I... I'm not sure. I remember a dust storm. I remember darkness." He stopped feeling a pulse of pain run through his mind. Like it were fighting him to stay silent, "She kept throwing more monsters at us.

"I... I'm not entirely sure. But I think I made a tough call."

Reyna looked troubled by this, "But everyone came back. All six of you are safe."

"I know, but I have a feeling..."

"Jason. Everything is fine. I swear you feel guilty about everything." She laughed again making him feel only a slight bit better.

"I feel like I lost something meaningful." He said.

"Maybe you lost some form of innocence. Maybe you lost something you never knew you had before. Maybe it's nothing." He nodded, "I missed you Jason."

He suddenly realized just how tired she looked. Aged beyond her years, "I'm proud of you Reyna. You did well. Kept my camp in line."

"Your camp!? Excuse you, it is now my camp."

"I've lived there for twelve of my sixteen years." He laughed.

"It's my baby. I've been taking care of it alone for seven months." The two bantered about whose Camp it really was.

Neither of them expected to wind up kissing. And neither of them had the same train of thought.

Reyna felt bubbles inside of her, like she couldn't be happier if the gods allowed such happiness on earth. Jason felt utter distress. He couldn't believe what he'd allowed himself to do. Where was his restraint?

When they pulled back Reyna kept her eyes closed, Jason did not.

"What did we just do?" He asked. He felt wrong. Like this wasn't supposed to happen.

"Well, Jason, most people would call that a kiss." She smiled.

"But-... But we don't kiss!" He said frantically.

Reyna's heart sank, "Well, I mean-"

"You're my best friend Reyna. That's what we've always been. Best friends."

She sighed, "Haven't you ever wanted more from us?"

"No, Reyna. Not from you. All I've ever wanted is to be like your brother. Your best friend the person you can always count on."

"Like a boyfriend."

"Do you really need a boyfriend with all you're going through?"

She was suddenly confused, "We could go through it together Jason."

"But... You've never-"

"I've always wanted this. Always."

"... Why me? I'm an awful choice."

She almost laughed, "No you're not at all. Can you really think so little of yourself after all of this? And can you really think so little of my for wanting you?"

"You deserve better."

"Why do you feel so guilty? Jason no one died."

"But I can't shake this feeling that something went south. I don't know what and I don't know why. Something bad happened. I need to know what and why."

Reyna tucked her hair behind her ear, "Am I really that bad at kissing?"

Jason blushed crimson, "It's not your kissing Reyna. It's my conscious."

"Well, tell your conscious to shove it. I've been alone for too long. I need someone with me."

"But does that someone have to be your boyfriend?" He asked desperately.

"Why do you feel so bad? You can tell me."

"I've told you all I know."

"In that case." Reyna took his hand and led him into the forest of Camp, "Look at me." He did, "I want you to remember every word I say."

"Got it."

She grabbed him and kissed him with a thick kind of longing.

"Every word I could ever say? I just said it. I've given you all I have. Or at least, I can. I know you've never had a girlfriend and I know I've never had a boyfriend. But let's try this out? Take it for a joyride and if it doesn't work out we can still be best friends. I want to be a part of your life, no matter what. Girlfriend or not. But give me a chance."

His heart felt heavy with regret. He did not like kissing Reyna. Well he did, but he didn't. He was confused actually. Really confused.

He agreed to take a chance. Jason and Reyna, the couple everyone in Camp Jupiter had been saying, really they're not together yet!? What's taking so long! Was finally together.

On the outside happy as could be, Reyna was relaxing after months of stress. Finally she had someone to balance being Praetor with again. Finally having her best friend back.

Jason, on the other hand felt incredible guilt. He felt shame. He felt utterly terrified.

He didn't know why he felt guilty. And he felt guilty for feeling guilty.

He consulted Percy on this matter Thursday evening.

"Percy, can I talk to you after dinner?" He asked as the two of them headed to the Mess Hall.

"Annabeth and I were going to hang out after dinner. Can we talk about it now?"

Jason sighed, "Sure."

"Shoot."

"I feel bad dating Reyna should I break up with her?"

"Woah, wait back up. Why do you feel bad?"

"I don't know!" Jason suddenly went turbo speed explaining how ever since they started this whole dating thing he'd felt guilty.

"Slow down, Jason. It's okay to be nervous. It's your first relationship after all."

"No it isn't." He said without thinking.

"Really?" Percy asked, "Do you have more game than you let on?"

"No..." Jason said suddenly confused.

"Who was she?"

"I don't know... I mean I never... Uhg! Just tell me if I should break up with Reyna or not."

"I can't bro. That's for you to decide." Jason sighed, "Look, talk to your dad tomorrow. We'll be seeing what they want and probably have a celebration after. You'll feel better once all of this is wrapped up nice and neat with a little blue bow. Now, food."

Jason still felt guilty, but let his friend lead him to the Mess Hall, where he guiltily held Reyna's hand throughout the feast.


	2. Chapter 2

_Did you like it? Obviously to some degree since you're still here. Enjoy some more._

Friday came quickly. All of the demigods made their way to the Empire state. Their excitement would not be quenched. Percy and Annabeth walked awkwardly as Percy insisted on holding her the entire way, and Annabeth refused to be carried.

Frank and Hazel blushed as they nudged one another in the crowd of demigods.

Leo ran with the younger ones up in front, telling them he'd win their race.

Jason kept his lips pinched as he strode in a not so confident manor. He walked rigidly, without thought or care to his steps. His mind swam with questions.

Reyna, who held his hand, noticed quickly, "You're okay." She assured him.

"You sure?" He asked.

"I am. I'm always sure."

He sighed, "This is weird right? I mean, going to see my dad."

"Hey. You deserve it. You and your friends worked hard to end up where you are now. It's okay to be nervous sure. But don't be too nervous, okay?"

"Okay." He let her kiss him, even though he didn't like the pang of guilt that immediately followed after.

The rest of the trip Jason spent thinking. Percy had informed him that the Gods may be generous and grant them each a gift. What would the Gods grant him? What could he possibly ask for if they questioned him?

He was a little more than shaken when the group got to the Empire State Building. Jason clutched Reyna's hand for security he didn't want to need.

Reyna rubbed his arm, "Are you sure you're okay? You never get like this."

"I'll be fine when we get there." He said shortly.

"Six hundredth floor please." Percy said to the front desk.

The guy sighed looking up to see Percy, "You know what to do."

"Thanks Phil."

"My name's not Phil."

The group piled into the elevator. Each of them content with their minimal amount of space.

Olympus, even half way built, was extraordinary. Tall buildings that were sure to be exquisite when they were finished. At least the walkways were paved.

Getting to the throne room was easy. It was the whole, standing there as the gods assembled that was nerve wracking.

Even with Leo making Avengers jokes the entire time.

"Jason, you're alright. You can calm down." Reyna said soothingly but Jason felt no better.

The god had all taken their seats and were silently staring at the demigods. Jason noticed that the gods looked like a melted cross between their two personalities. Greek and Roman

"Zhang, Frank. Son of Mars." Zeus called.

Frank stepped forward.

"You have shown great strength."

"That's my kid." Ares murmured to Apollo who was sitting next to him.

"And for that you shall be rewarded. What do you ask of us?"

"Huh?" Frank asked.

"We will allow you one request."

Frank looked around at the half finished throne room.

"All I want... I just want the camps to live peacefully. But we have that already. So I guess my wish is... My Lords and Ladies I wish for the Camps of Rome and Greece to remain allies and friends. Forever."

Zeus nodded as Hermes muttered to Ares, "A sentimental one there."

Frank bowed, "Thank you sir." And walked back to Hazel.

"Valdez, Leo. Son of Hephaestus." Leo strutted forward standing in front of Zeus, "You have shown much sacrifice. And so we will allow one less sacrifice in your life."

Zeus looked to Hermes, who gazed back, waving a bit when the staring took too long. Zeus turned his hand as if to give him a cue.

"Oh, right!" Hermes jumped from his throne, "That's my job." He disappeared for a moment and returned with a beautiful girl.

"Leo." She whispered holding her hands over her heart.

"Calypso." Leo smiled running to hold her in his arms. He kissed her crying face, spinning her around him.

Jason felt a pang of longing. Guilt stirred inside of him again. Why did he want what he already had?

"Lavesque, Hazel. Daughter of Pluto."

Hazel stepped forward, "You have show blind courage, not just in this quest but in discovering this new life. And for that we grant you the rest of this mortal life."

Hazel smiled brightly, "Thank you." She almost ran back to Frank.

"Perseus Jackson. Son of Poseidon. Annabeth Chase. Daughter of Athena. You may step forward as well." The two walked forward holding one another's hand.

"You two have shown true commitment to one another. Because of this, we gods grant you peace, for the rest of your days."

The two of them exchanged looks of confused excitement.

Aphrodite extended her hand and bestowed a blessing upon the pair.

"What does this mean exactly?" Percy asked.

"It means." The goddess smiled, "You will never be bothered by our issues. You will live freely."

Annabeth stuttered a thank you dragging an awestruck Percy behind her.

Poseidon smiled at Jason, "Jason Grace. Son of Jupiter."

Jason dropped Reyna's hand unceremoniously. He bowed curtly as he approached his father.

"My son, you have shown valiant leadership. For your gift from the other gods and I we will grant you one wish."

Jason has the breath sucked out of him. One wish? His father was granting him a wish?

Jason closed his eyes feeling out where his guilt had been settled.

He looked at each god, some looked uncomfortable, others looked bored. Their eyes reading they hadn't got all day.

But something was missing, someone was-

His eyes rested on Aphrodite's figure. She looked defeated in demeanor. But her eyes still held passion as they swirled through the colors of the rainbow. Like a kaleidoscope... He'd seen those eyes before. Where did he see those eyes before?

"Piper..." Jason whispered memories of a beautiful, brave girl flooded his memory. A girl with multicolored eyes just like the goddess before him. Where was she?

The Gods tensed at the murmur they had clearly heard.

"What dear?" Hera asked in a pinched tone.

Jason was suddenly frantic, "Piper... Where's Piper!?"

He remembered her and he was terrified.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Ugh, I can't write non humor stuff well in my opinion so the sibling had to help me out a lot with this._**

Jason's mind flows with fresh memories. The girl he did not know upon waking in a bus not even a year ago. Jumping over the edge of the Grand Canyon, not knowing he could fly at the time, to catch her. Hearing her speak French for the first time. Patching up her broken foot. Being rescued from a crazy half off sale. Watching the gold melt off of her. Fighting to save her father. Being awoken from death by the command of her voice. Being knocked out on multiple occasions but always awaking to the sight of her beautiful face and sweet honey suckle voice.

Where was she? What was his last memory of her? Where had she gone?

"Piper..." Jason looked up and around expecting her to simply appear as he called, "Where... Where 's Piper!?"

He looked to Aphrodite, her mother. The goddess looked away as her face morphed into Piper's. "I told you." She sounded near tears, "I told you, the boy's love for her was too real. Too true. And now look what you've done to him. Your own son!"

"Silence, this is no fault of mine!" Zeus slammed his fist onto the arm rest of his throne.

"He loves her!" Aphrodite stood up, allowing tears to roll down her cheeks, "Now. Present. He still loves her. You know-"

"You will be silent!" Zeus commanded again.

"Jason." Annabeth touched Jason's shoulder lightly, "Who are you talking about?"

Jason grabbed Annabeth's shoulders frantically, "Piper! Your best friend remember?"

"Jason, I don't know anyone named Piper." Annabeth said softly loosening Jason's grip on her.

"Are you feeling alright, man?" Percy asked.

"No, I'm not, I'm freaking out!"

"Well, stop that." Leo laughed in an uncomfortable manner.

"Leo, you remember Piper. You have too! We went to the Wilderness school together! You, me, and Piper. The big bad trio, remember? You have to remember."

Leo took a step back, "Jason I was alone at the Wilderness school remember? You were just a trick of the mist."

"But you had Piper." Jason protested.

"I was alone Jason. You don't know a Piper to my knowledge."

"I do. I do know a Piper. In fact I love her. She's my girlfriend!" At this Jason saw the crowd shrivel, he assumed around Reyna. He'd feel bad if he wasn't so terrified.

"You're dating Reyna, Jason." Annabeth said kindly. He realized she was talking to him as if he were an explosive mental patient.

"Percy, this is why I've been feeling so bad about dating Reyna. Because I love Piper." Jason turned to his friend.

"This is news to me." Percy told him honestly.

"Silence!" Zeus demanded, his court room shook with force. The quiet was more piercing than any sound, "Jason, my son, you are correct. You did know a Piper. Once."

Jason's mind nearly exploded. Suddenly anger attributed to children of Zeus flared, "What did you do to her!?" He demanded of the gods.

"We didn't do anything." The crying Aphrodite sniffed, "Or at least," She gave a death glare to Zeus, "_I_ didn't do anything."

"We did not choose her destiny-"

"Out of all the souls in the world it had to be my daughter!"

"Of course it had to be her! You know why!"

"Well I don't." Jason snapped, "Where is she? What happened to her? Why don't they," He gestured to his friends, "know who she is?"

Zeus took a harsh breath in as he opened the floor just a bit to show a break in the clouds. Jason and the others peered down to where Zeus had directed.

Red grey dirt packed in by foot prints surrounded a shrivel of a girl like a crater. Her body was coated in grainy sand. Her torso leaked a scabbed wound. Her skin a purpled blue. But there was something odd about her. She pulsed with energy, but was very clearly dead. Her eyes were open and dead, but black and bottomless. As the demigods stared they noticed her skin glow with a sickly aura.

"What happened to her?" Jason asked, feeling shock weigh him down.

"She sacrificed herself, for the sake of all of you. She trapped Gaea's spirit inside of her body." Zeus narrated. "As her soul began to depart from this world, to make room for Gaea's, she used an ancient spell to lock Gaea in her body for eternity."

Jason looked up at his father.

"She's dead Jason. I'm sorry."

Instead of grieving he grew angrier than he'd ever known himself to feel, "You bring her back." He growled.

Aphrodite looked at Jason with perfectly watery eyes, "Jason, you know we can't-"

"You're gods!" He snarled, "If you can't do this then what can you do?" Defeat hitched in his throat.

Annabeth reached forward, "Jason-"

"No." He growled, "What if you lost Percy? I can't lose her."

"If she meant that much to you how did you forget her?" It was Reyna this time, raising her voice at her extremely complicated boyfriend.

"Silence!" Zeus demanded.

Hades, looking as if an idea had suddenly struck him, pulled out a cell phone, "I've got this." He muttered.

"What, do you have my girlfriend on speed dial?"

"It's a long story okay?" Hades gave Jason a bitter look. Suddenly Jason realized there was a story as to how the God of Death had his dead girlfriends number, and he wasn't sure he wanted to know what it was. After a few moments Hades gaped at his phone, "She did not, let me go to voice mail! Now I have to call Thantos and he's going to want to talk." He grumbled on until Thantos picked up. "Hey could y-... That's great could you... Thantos I need a... Thantos! Can you just bring her by Olympus real quick?... I don't care if her case is being looked at, get her here now!"

And just like that the soul of a young girl appeared in the court of the gods. She looked lost, dazed from her transport. Sitting on the floor, she blinked up at her surroundings.

"Piper!" Jason gasped sliding to his knees, reaching the girl he now realized looked only vaguely like his Piper. She was different somehow, paler with death maybe.

"Jason." She whispered, wide eyed.

He tried to touch her, but when he did his hand melted through her. He only felt a strange tingle until he pulled his hand out of her.

She started, "How do you-"

He interrupted, "Piper it-"

"I know who you are, but how do you know me!?" She demanded, then turned sharply to the gods, "You promised me!" She stood, and almost floated to the gods, "You said he'd forget!"

The crying Aphrodite spoke, "We told you he loved you so much he-"

"Don't talk to me about love. You were the one to curse me in the first place! Now I want him to forget me, just as you promised! I always knew I'd never have a peaceful life, but interrupting my afterlife is just plain ridiculous!"

"My dear," Hades said to her. Commanding respect.

"My lord." She curtsied low to the ground.

"We've tried to keep you well informed of your fate. As you know. And we will try to uphold that now." He walked to her and put a firm hand on her shoulder, "They do not understand anything. We must show them the reason to your madness. We must show them why you left."

She sighed, "As you wish my lord."

"Now, to sort this all out." Hades turned to Zeus, "If I may, brother." Zeus gave a firm nod, "You, my nephew, clearly don't understand what's going on. So... We'll just have to show you. All of you deserve to know the truth."

"What does that mean?" Percy asked wearily.

"It means... Going back to the beginning. The very beginning." Hades said before the chosen six were taken from the throne room.


End file.
